1. Technical Field
The present application is related to manufacturing, and more particularly to electrical device manufacturing methods.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical device such as a consumer electronics device consists of many electronic and mechanical parts. The electrical device must be tested after assembly to ensure operability. At present, functional testing of the electrical device is frequently performed while the electrical device is being fabricated, whereby the electrical device must be repaired or reworked if it fails the testing.
In the repair process or the rework process, the electrical device may require disassembly to determine problems of each part therein, a significantly time-consuming requirement.